


Richie and Eddie’s Moment

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, IT Chapter 2, IT Chapter Two - Fandom, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: It Chapter Two Spoilers (kinda), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Richie and Eddie were alone while the others made IT tiny. This is what happened.





	Richie and Eddie’s Moment

Eddie gave a cough and groaned as Richie held the jacket over Eddie carefully. 

“Sorry.” Richie mumbled as he heard the other’s scream, nervously looking back at them. 

“Rich…Richie.” Eddie said weakly and Richie was turning to look at him again. Eddie looked sickly and pale. Richie would hate to tell him how he looked at the moment. Eddie hated the thought of even being sick. 

“Yeah?” Richie whispered as he cupped Eddie’s face with one hand. He felt like he could only focus on the other man right now. He trusted the others with protecting Eddie while he’s hurt. 

“I...I only meant to say that with them around.” Eddie gave a weak cough, blood coming out of his mouth and onto his chin. Richie softly wiped Eddie’s chin with his hand. Eddie brought his hand up to grip Richie’s hand in his own, giving a weak smile. 

“Richie, I love you.” Eddie whispered, smiling weakly as Richie looked at him in surprise.

“You can’t act like you didn’t know, dipshit.” Eddie said breathlessly. 

Richie chuckled and wiped at his eyes. “Sorry, it’s hard to believe a cute twink like you would love me back.” Eddie smiled up at Richie, giggling before coughing and groaning again. Eddie opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them, and looked at Richie. 

“So that means you love me back?” Eddie whispered weakly. Richie sniffled and nodded. 

“I’ve loved you since we were kids, Eds. I always will.” Richie whispered back, hearing the screaming start to get louder. He screamed back his own thing and looked back to see Eddie smiling. 

“Go help them, Rich. I’ll be here when you get back. I promise.” Eddie said softly as he gave a wheezy breath. Richie nodded and kissed Eddie’s forehead. 

“I’ll be back to live my life with you.” Richie smiled as Eddie smiled at him before he went to go help the others. 

When Richie got back, Eddie wasn’t even there anymore.


End file.
